familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Cheney List of Famous Descendants
John Cheney (1568-1623) had at least two sons immigrated to America in 1600's - great posterity in America. There are also other noteworthy descendants living in Britain and elsewhere. Cheney Family Ancestry * Cheney Family Ancestry - Lineage back to Norman Knight, Richard de Chseney (1044) and also to Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) * New England Families - Genealogical and Family Memoirs by William Cutter, Publ 1908 - Vol III - pg 1108-09. Google Books. * Condensed Genealogy Stowell Family with Allied Families - edited by Charles Henry Stowell * Cheney Family Genealogy - Family Trees # Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Cheney / Sanders LDS Pioneer Family - John Cheney Immigrant # Ebenezer Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - VP Dick Cheney - William Cheney Immigrant # Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - GGF of Pearson C Cheney, 35th Gov of N.H. - John Cheney Immigrant # Elijah Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elijah Cheney - Mormon Pioneer # George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Father of Ward Cheney Brothers (and others) - John Cheney Immigrant (George Cheney (1771-1829) # John Vance Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - John V Cheney (1848-1922) - American poet, essayist and librarian - John Cheney Immigrant # Samuel Eliot 1798 Immigrant Ancestors - Famous family of Boston # Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors - Famous educator - married to Mary Young Cheney. A B C Cheney * Cheney, Aaron (1787-1861) - ( BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - Early Mormon Pioneer * Cheney, Arthur (1837-1878) - son of Ward Cheney (1813-1876), built the Globe Theatre, Boston, originally called Selwyn's Theatre. * Cheney, Benjamin (1763-1840) - ( JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American Revolutionary War Soldier - participated in the Invasion of Canada. * Cheney, Benjamin Pierce (1815-1895) - ( JCheney, ECheney, TCheney, JCheney4, JCheney3, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney) - Businessman Founder of American Express * Cheney, Charles (1803-1871) - (of [[George Cheney (1771-1829)]) - key founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Daniel Cheney III (1699-1791) - ( DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - Devout Quacker & American Revolutionary War Soldier (age 76). His son and grandson also enlisted in the Revolution. * Cheney, Dick (1941) - ( RCheney, TCheney, SFCheney, EECheney, ECheney, WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - served as the 46th Vice President of the United States from 2001 to 2009 under George W. Bush. He briefly served as Acting President of the United States on two occasions during which Bush underwent medical procedures. * Cheney, Ebenezer (1764-1832) - ( WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - American Pioneer * Cheney, Edwin Henry (1869-1942) - ( JWCheney, ECheney2), ECheney1, ACheney, CCheney, WCheney4, WCheney3, WCheney2, WCheney1, JCheney) - Commissioned the Frank Lloyd Wright Cheney House. * Cheney, Elam (1825-1912) - ( ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - 1857 Founder of Cheney's Ranch in Utah, Polygamist, Survived Indian Wars. * Cheney, Elias (1741-1832) - ( MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney) - Abolitionist - 35th Gov of New Hampshire. * Cheney, Elijah (1785-1863) ( JCheney, OCheney, ACheney, WCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Mormon Pioneer and Veteran of War of 1812. * Cheney, Elizabeth Ellen (1857-1940) - ( ECheney, ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - md. Moses Martin Sanders (1853-1926)) - co-founder of Mormon Colonies in Northern Mexico. * Cheney, Frank W., Lt Col - (son of Charles Cheney (1803-1871)) principal director at Chenery Brothers Silk Firm. Civil War Union Officer - lieutenant colonel of the 16th Connecticut Volunteers. * Cheney, George (1771-1829) - ( TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - father of the famous Cheney Brothers, founders of a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, Howell (1870-1957) - ( FWCheney, CCheney, GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - president of Cheney Brothers Silk Company, served in many influential political posts, including president of US Chamber of Commerce (1910-1913). * Cheney, Hurd (1791-1861) - Mormon pioneer at age 70 who died during wagon trek west in David Cannon 1861 Pioneer Company. Many other Cheney family members survived and help settle Utah. * Cheney, Joseph (1726-1810) - ( DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American Revolutionary War Soldier * Cheney, John (1605-1666) - Son of John, 1635 Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony, m. Martha Parrot. * Cheney, John (1801-1885) - (Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - highly regarded engraver, particularly of heads. (Brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, John V. (1848-1922) ( SCheney, MCheney, NCheney, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - was an American poet, essayist and librarian. He was married to his cousin, another Cheney descendant Abbie Cheney Perkins (1851-) * Cheney, Mary Young (1811-1872) - ( SCheney2, SCheney1), BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney, JCheney) - wife of famous publisher, congressman and 1872 US Presidential Candidate- Horace Greeley (1811-1872). * Cheney, Mehitable (1643-1693) - ( WCheney, JCheney1) - md Thomas Wight and lost their home in 1676 to indian raids of King Philip's War. * Cheney, Moses (1793-1875) - ( ECheney2, ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney) - Abolitionist, Baptist Minister, Major Figure of the Underground Railroad * Cheney, Oren B. (1816-1903) - son of abolitionist, Moses Cheney (1793-1875) - a Free Will Baptist clergyman, an abolitionist and the founder of Bates College. * Cheney, Nelson W. (1875-1944) - ( EOCheney, JCheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American politician from New York. * Cheney, Gov. Person C. (1828-1901) - son of abolitionist, Moses Cheney (1793-1875) - a paper manufacturer, abolitionist and Republican politician from Manchester, New Hampshire. He was the 35th Governor of New Hampshire, 19th mayor of Manchester, NH and later represented the state in the United States Senate and Civil War Veteran. * Cheney, Peter (1663-1746) - ( PCheney1, JCheney) - Militia Veteran - Queen Anne's War * Cheney, Russell - ( KCheney, CCheney, GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney1) - famous American Painter. * Cheney, Samuel Fletcher (1829-1911) -( EECheney, ECheney, WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Captain of Co. B, 21st Ohio Infantry in the Civil War. * Cheney, Seth Wells (1810-1856) - (Another Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - famous American artist and key innovator of crayon artwork. (brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, Thomas (1630-1695) - ( WCheney, JCheney1) - - Veteran - King Philips War (Indian War 1675-76). * Cheney, Thomas C (1868-1957) - (William S Cheney, - was a Vermont politician and attorney who served as Speaker of the Vermont House of Representatives. * Cheney, Ward (1813-1876) - (Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - principle founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, William (1603-1667) - Son of John, Immigrant to America - m. Margaret Cole * Cheney, Pvt William (1717-1775) - (BCheney, ...) - American Revolutionary War Veteran, Killed in Action at Battle of Bunker Hill. * Cheney, Zacheus (1818-1898) ( ECheney, JCheney, OCheney, ACheney, WCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Pvt in The Mormon Battalion D E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, TLyman, RPlummer, DPlummer, JBPlummer, SCheney, JCheney2, JCheney1) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. F G H I/J K L * Carole Lombard (1908-1942) - (EKnight, ACheney, JCheney, RCheney, JCheney, TCheney, JCheney4, JCheney3, PCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. M * Murdock, John (1792-1871) - ( JMurdock1, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, MCheney, WCheney, JCheney1) famous Mormon Pioneer * Murdock, John Riggs (1826-1913) - (Son of John Murdock) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion, leading Wagon company pioneer, 1st President of LDS Beaver Utah Stake. * Murdock Smith, Julia (1831-1880) - (daughter of John Murdock) - adopted daughter of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith. * Murdock, Levi (1790-1879) - ( HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, MCheney, WCheney, JCheney1) - LDS Pioneer settled Ogden UT. P S * Sanders, Lee Washington (1897-1989) - ( EECheney, ECheney, ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2), DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - US Army Veteran fought against Poncho Villa Raiders in 1914-1915. * Stoneman, George, Gov (1822-1894) - ( CCAlldrich, RCheney, DCheney, ACheney, WCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney1) - 1846 West Point Graduate, Quartermaster for The Mormon Battalion, Distinguished Civil War Cavalry Officer (Major General), 15th Governor of California. * Stoneman, Kate (1841-1925) - (Sister of Gov George Stoneman) - never married, 1st female lawyer in the State of New York. Category:Descendancy lists